Dungeon Crawlers
by eroticArtisan
Summary: Watch as two kids band together to find lost parents and rich treasures. They may even meet some allies along the way! That is, if they don't get themselves killed first.


What Pip first saw when she woke up was smoke. It had risen from the hole in the floor, the hole her dad kept forgetting to fix. " Oh, really now?" She threw off her covers. What were her parents doing? Hopefully she wasn't going to find them getting it on with the scented candles all around them. That wasn't something she wanted to repeat. After gagging about the thought, she shuffled over to the hole in the floor. The smoke had gotten even darker than before. Now that was strange, she thought. Candles don't make such dark smoke. It was only when the second floor, her bedroom, had started to catch on fire that she knew what was going on." HOLY SHIT!" Pip threw on her bath robe and slippers and ran down the stairs. She stopped halfway. The door was open. Glass littered the floor, and the couch was torn to pieces. How the fuck had she not heard this? Where were her parents and why was she not warned? Pip hurried back up the stairs, opening a suit case and stuffing as much shit as she possibly could into the thing. This included clothes, jewelry she only kept around for selling later on, and her trusty kitchen knife. The thing was old, but it was the only weapon she was allowed to have. She throws it in there and runs down the fire had already gotten worse and... Oh great, now the door was blocked off.

What now?

Pip dashed up the stairs. There were two options available for a girl like her. Jump out of the window, or die. Window sounded a shit ton better than dying, so Pip threw her bag through the window, which clearly shattered the glass. She backed away to the other side. She charged, jumping out of a 2 story bedroom and landing onto the hard stone road below." Not the safest thing I've done." Her dad would've grounded her for a month if he saw that. Oh well. It happened, it's over. After quickly recovering from her stunt, Pip looked at her surroundings and did not like what she was seeing. Almost every house in the riverside village of Gerdel was on fire, some even already burnt to the ground. Undead soldiers in rusty armor were collecting people and setting them in cages. Her mother was in a cage just to the right of a clump of undead warriors, sobbing and looking pleading in the general direction of the undead soldiers. Pip closed in as quietly as she could."-And now we shall claim the blood of the descendant of Orin, the pirate who betrayed us!" They all rose their rotting arms in the air, calling out" DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR" or " VENGEANCE AT LAST". She finally got a good look at the man who stood in the middle of the crowd. It was her father. The man had dark hair like hers. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. Her father just looked at the leader of the group." Kill me, then. I really don't give two shits if I die. But if my wife is harmed, I guarantee you that I will haunt you until the day you re-die." He shouldn't have said that, because in 5 seconds his head had hit the ground, severed from his body in one clean cut. Pip stood with her mouth open. Pirates? She was descended from pirates? Oh, and her dad's dead too. Eh, she knew it would happen eventually. He was a jackass, the only person he was actually kind to was his wife. Pip had to save her mom." Crap I almost forgot!" She rolled over to her sobbing mother, and tried to pick the lock. Damn this shit was hard. And just when she was about to succeed, Pip got whacked straight in the head. She hit the ground hard, and ended up losing consciousness soon after.

That was all two months back. She remembered it well. That was when Pip went on a journey to find and rescue her mother. She even got assigned to a class. Thieves usually weren't very heroic, but her cause had driven her to steal less and search more. But when she was in need of money, she was forced to steal people's belongings. In fact, that's how she met and befriended a Minstrel.

Dylan was in desperate need of money, but he was never very good at getting it. The most money he got in a day was 20 gold atleast! Travelling Minstrels like him had to pack light and earn enough money for inns and food. He could barely pay for both at the same time. His recent stop was at the town of Wignir." Now I can embarrass myself to a whole new crowd! YIPPEE." Being a Minstrel was hard work. Either you entertained a crowd or you didn't, and Dylan wasn't much of an entertainer. He couldn't juggle, he couldn't play any instruments, he couldn't do card tricks.. In fact, if anything, he'd been collecting pity money. People felt sorry for him. He didn't want that. He wanted to earn big amounts of money for his talent! That's why he has taken to practicing every day. But before he could even do anything, a pesky thief had stolen something from him.

He had been juggling in the town center, earning some gold when a thieving girl had stolen his tip jar! Dylan immediately ran after her, dodging civilians as he moved. Unfortunately, she was faster, and he had lost her in the crowd of people. He hung his head and dragged himself all the way back to his performance area. he stuffed his items into a bag and, after nightfall, fell asleep in a dark alley. This resulted in some rough looking men stealing his instruments." Just another day in the life of me." He sighed, and after a few hours, drifted to sleep.


End file.
